


海底

by Xiaonan966



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaonan966/pseuds/Xiaonan966
Summary: 带土做了一个梦，梦里木叶被水淹了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	海底

带土做了一个梦。  
梦里他站在高高的火影岩上，脚下的木叶正沉睡在夜晚里，海水从天那头缓缓地涨上来，淹没他熟悉的街道、建筑、树林，淹没历代火影坚硬的岩像。他朝水中看，看到旗木宅沉在水底，好像它一直在那里。  
带土睁开眼，他梦到了水，所以被尿憋醒了。  
屋里很暗，卡卡西坐在床的另一边，开一盏小台灯，也不怕影响视力，就坐在那里看他那本黄书，带土醒了他也没什么反应。  
带土从卡卡西身上爬过去下了床，走到卫生间尿尿。他脑子昏昏沉沉的，皮肤很烫，眼睛也泛干泛痛。他朝还躺在床上的人问：“几点了？”声音哑得自己都听不清。  
卡卡西听清了，回答说：“快八点了。”  
带土摁下冲水键，揉揉眼睛：“那我怎么还是头晕，都已经睡了快八个小时了。”  
“热的吧，”卡卡西说，“午觉睡久了都这样。”  
“没办法嘛，连着四十八小时出任务不合眼谁受得了。”带土嘟囔道。他上午刚刚结束任务，又脏又累，卡卡西这两天倒是轻松，他就跑到卡卡西家，随便冲个澡扒拉几口饭，就滚到了卡卡西床上，搭着薄被睡到现在。  
“你中午吃得不多，饿吗？”卡卡西问。  
“不饿，太热了，没啥食欲。”带土端起卡卡西放在床头柜上的水，一口气喝下去半杯。  
“哎，给我留一口。”卡卡西合上书。  
带土从杯子上方斜睨了他一眼，把最后一口水全灌进自己嘴里，鼓着腮帮子嘟着嘴，嗯嗯唔唔地就往卡卡西脸上凑。  
卡卡西当然知道他什么意思，又嫌弃又无奈地把他踢开，笑着说：“去你的吧。我们出去找点东西吃。”  
带土把水咽下去，指指自己，右半边身子的疤痕狰狞纵横。他说：“没衣服穿，洗了。”  
“都洗了？那你上楼拿一趟不就完了。”  
“喂卡卡西，”带土软磨硬泡，“我这样光着身子走楼梯被别人看见多不好啊，我就别回去拿了吧。”  
“你可以爬窗户。”卡卡西随便套了条裤子走到客厅，一个个拿开胡乱堆放的靠垫。  
带土像小狗尾巴一样跟在他身后：“你在找那件黑色T恤吗？我顺手给你塞洗衣机里了，你那些衣服都该洗了。”  
卡卡西长出一口气，抓抓自己的头发，问他：“没有把内裤和袜子一起洗吧？”  
“当然没有！”带土撇撇嘴，说：“我才不会给你洗内裤呢！”  
“…我没在说那个。”卡卡西妥协了，打开衣柜翻找起来。

他们出门的时候已经过了八点半，带土穿着卡卡西的T恤，他俩身高差不多，肩宽也差不多，就是带土腰围要粗一些，所以穿同码的衣服没有卡卡西那么宽松。  
木叶天气本来就热，这两天又尤其闷，没有风，就算在晚上，也总觉得燥得慌，脖颈上黏黏的。好在不用穿上忍制服，短裤和T恤已经比平时凉快得多。  
街上已经没什么人了，挨家挨户的空调机都在往下滴水。他们去还亮着灯的小卖部买了关东煮和两根棒冰，在街上漫无目的地溜达。  
带土很快就把那根棒冰吃完了，咬着木棒一晃一晃，卡卡西觉得这个口味太甜，吃它只是为了解热，所以吃得很慢。带土在旁边心惊胆战地看着冰棒的下端慢慢融化，但卡卡西每次都在甜水即将滴到手指前一秒飞速把它舔去。  
他们在木叶曲里拐弯的小街上走着，渐渐偏离了村中央，路两旁的草丛高了起来，路灯光变得昏黄。  
他们最后停在旗木宅门口。  
“带钥匙了吗？”带土叼着木棒，含混不清地问。  
卡卡西摇摇头，说：“走累了，歇会儿吧。”  
他们两个往门廊上七扭八歪地一坐，活像两个讨饭的，身后的旗木宅一言不发，两边的植物疏于修剪，半人高的草丛传来蛐蛐的叫声，再远一点的树上蝉鸣刺耳。  
卡卡西早就不在这里住了。在带土回到木叶并成为上忍之后不久，他就搬出了旗木宅，带土说那我也不住宇智波区了，我们同居吧，卡卡西答应了。  
但同居这词是说不出来的，他俩站到四代目火影面前说，申请住在一起是两个小穷忍者想分摊房租。卡卡西说自己家房子太大，他一个人住还经常出任务，不好打理；带土曾经的家倒是无所谓，一个宇智波搬走了还会有其他宇智波住进去。  
波风水门面对自己的两个学生思考了一会儿，又翻翻公寓的分配册，最后说：“木叶的忍者公寓一间太小了…这样，你们住上下楼行吗？”  
于是旗木宅就这么闲置了，他俩抽空回来打扫打扫，但它还是安静地在村子的角落积了灰，像一具无言的幽灵空壳。  
带土鬼使神差地想起那个梦，但他张了张嘴，没发出声音。  
卡卡西先开了口。他说：“当时我爸自杀之后，我也想那么做。”  
带土“啊”了一声，不知道怎么回答。刚刚融化的冰棒滴到了他的脚趾上，他开始觉得那里很黏。带土悄悄把粘在一起的脚趾分开又合上，最后说：“但你没有做，还挺好的。”  
卡卡西坐在他右边，口罩拉下来，带土藉着昏暗的路灯光可以看到他眼皮上那道疤造成的小缺口。  
卡卡西转着自己的冰棒棍，忽然问：“你那根上面有写'再来一根'吗？”  
“唔…好像没有，”带土从嘴里拿出顶端已经被自己咬得七零八落的木棒，眯起眼睛分辨上面的小字，“是'谢谢惠顾'。”  
“我也是。”卡卡西把木棒插到脚边松软的土壤中，说，“你那根怎么都被你咬烂了，你知道喜欢咬这种东西的人性欲强吗？”  
“靠你瞎说什么！”带土感觉自己的脸一下烧了起来，“卡卡西你你你…肯定是从那种黄书里看来的！”  
“有科学依据的，我合理怀疑你口欲期还没过。”卡卡西眼皮都不抬一下就开始瞎扯。  
带土不知道这些，说不过他，气鼓鼓地把木棒呸出去，但又不能乱扔东西，只好再站起来把它和卡卡西那根一起扔到路旁的垃圾桶。  
带土踩着人字拖塔拉塔拉地走回来，卡卡西伸长了腿，躺在硬邦邦的木地板上，懒洋洋地说：“我小时候特别崇敬…特别喜欢我爸，所以那时候我心里认为他没做错。”  
带土也躺下，木质结构硌得他脊柱疼，他就侧过身，说：“我也觉得你爸没做错。”  
“别人不那么觉得。我看所有人都觉得是我爸错了，就挺生气的，但做不到什么，就只能拼命努力，想让他们记住木叶白牙的儿子这么厉害，就可以忘记我爸那件事。”  
带土说：“那太累了。”  
卡卡西承认了：“是很累，所以那时候我经常想要像我爸一样自杀，但下不去手。我骗自己是因为我还要活着证明我爸是对的，其实我心里清楚我是不敢死。”  
带土坐起来，揉揉自己汗湿的短发，说：“你…你小时候太坚强了，其实这些事你可以找我和小琳，还有水门老师说的。”  
卡卡西说：“嗯，但那时候我不敢说。”  
带土不知道怎么回答，就捏了捏卡卡西的胳膊。他们之间陷入一片沉默，好像已经被身后的旗木宅吞没了。  
“…但你现在可以和我说了，虽然晚了点，但你说了就行。”带土最后讷讷地说。  
卡卡西坐了起来，也捏了捏带土的胳膊。黑暗中看不清他的表情，但他好像笑了一下。  
带土就也对他笑了一下。他觉得右脸的疤痕痒痒的，于是伸手摸了摸，手指上留下蚊子的尸体和一点血迹。  
“蚊子太多了，”卡卡西说，“我们回去吧。”

他们回到卡卡西的卧室做爱。中途忽然下起了暴雨，豆大的雨点和闪电雷声一起落下来，拍到窗台上，他们急急忙忙分开去关窗户。  
再回到床上兴致已经被打搅了，他们草草地结束，一人射了一次，比起性爱更像是互相触碰。最后他们肚子上搭着同一条被子躺在一起，身下的床单被汗水浸得有点湿湿凉凉的。  
下了雨，屋里比之前已经凉快多了，但带土作为会火遁的宇智波还是有点热，卡卡西就把空调打开，订了一个小时的自动关闭。带土从他背后摸他肚子，卡卡西有点怕痒，但他下午没睡觉，射完了更困，就拍了拍带土示意别闹，很快就入睡了。  
带土没那么困。他仰面躺着，雨水狠狠地拍在窗户上，闪电时不时地照亮卡卡西的那盆植物和扣在窗台的相框——他们每次做爱之前都会心照不宣地把水门班的照片扣起来，中间的喘息和呻吟也是压低声音的，像是一场偷情。  
…偷情？带土想，为什么我会用这个字眼，我们有在刻意瞒着谁吗？  
可是水门老师确实不知道。他不知道自己和卡卡西会亲吻、做爱，然后在一张床上睡觉。小琳也不知道，住在一墙之隔以外的人不知道，这栋楼的所有忍者都不知道。外面的火影岩被雨幕遮住，那些岩石雕刻的眼睛看不到这扇窗户里的两人。  
带土又想起那个梦。他轻轻地问：“喂，卡卡西，你去过海边吗？”  
卡卡西刚睡着就听到他说话，也没生气，含含糊糊地说：“嗯…没有，我还没出过那么远的任务。”  
带土说：“我也没有，你想去海边吗？”  
卡卡西有点醒了，翻过身和他一起面朝天花板，回答说：“没想过，忽然问这个干什么？”  
“我今天下午做了一个梦，梦见木叶被海淹了，我就站在火影岩上看着。”  
“带土，”卡卡西有点开玩笑地和他说，“你要是想成为火影，最好就别做这种木叶被淹了的梦。”  
“我也不知道为什么会梦见这个好吧。”带土小声说，他不知道该不该说自己看到水中的旗木宅。最后他只是问：“卡卡西，要是木叶真的会被淹了，你会逃吗？”  
卡卡西思考了一下，说：“不会吧。”他笑了笑，补充说：“如果不逃，就可以看到大海了。”  
“也不错，”带土在暴雨声中安静地说，“那我和你一起好了。”  
卡卡西的手从凉被上方伸过来，和带土的握了一下，说：“睡觉了。”然后他收回手，闭上眼翻过了身。天气太热，他们又不舍得一宿的空调钱，几乎从不相拥而眠，最多睡前互相戳戳对方。  
空调不知道什么时候已经停了。雨声渐渐变弱，外面亮了一些，带土可以看到卡卡西手臂上浅色的汗毛。  
带土想，明天要早起一会儿，趁着人少去楼上拿自己的衣服；后天他和卡卡西有个任务要一起出，明天还可以放一天假，估计要晴天，可能没今天这么闷，但太晒了，是出门转转还是在家里待着呢……  
带土沉入了那片海里。


End file.
